Ready for Takeoff
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: It had been several months since the "Lemon Fever" adventure, as Siddeley called it, had come to a close. "Later," is what he and Becca had agreed on after sharing his feelings. But when? That was the question that kept him awake at night. Despite his fears, he had made his choice. Today was the day, he felt it as soon as he woke up. He'd talk to Becca and... See where it goes.


**Guys I'm way too proud of this story. XD**

 **ALSO THE PICTURE FOR THIS STORY TOOK HOURS UPON HOURS TO CREATE MAYBE GO CHECK ME OUT ON DEVIANTART TO VIEW THE WHOLE THING THANKS XD**

 **I'm gonna be honest, the Sidbecca ship is probably my greatest internet accomplishment.**

 **The hours and effort I've spent on my fanfictions and artwork, and what I'm remembered most for is in 7th grade when I thought, "you know what? I should give Siddeley a love interest. But who? Hm... Let's make Lightning have a sister. Yeah, that's a good idea. Becca. Nice. It won't be the main pairing for Raindrops, but it'll still be nice to have in there."**

 **...lovely, ain't it? :P**

 **Anyway, I don't even remember how but a friend made me swear to write this.  
I already said I would but  
Idk  
Okay enjoy **

_"Listen, Becca…" Siddeley began. "Back when you were… You know."_

 _"Yeah?" Becca looked over at him._

 _"I don't think I can explain how scared I was."_

 _"Hey…" Becca put her hand on his shoulder. "It's over now, though."_

 _"I know… But I still wanted to… To tell you…"_

 _"Becca raised an eyebrow. "Sid, what are you trying to say?"_

 _"Look, I…" He took a deep breath. "I like you."_

 _Siddeley waited a few seconds. "…a—a lot."_

 _More silence._

 _"I like you, too." She let out a shaky laugh. "But Sid… After everything that just happened, I don't think either of us wanna deal with anything else for a while." She took Siddeley's hand. "We'll sort it out later over coffee or something?"_

 _Siddeley smiled. "Sounds good to me."_

 _"Good." Becca squeezed Sid's hand. "For now, let's just watch TV."_

It had been several months since the "Lemon Fever" adventure, as Siddeley called it, had come to a close. Interestingly enough, Finn and Lightning were getting along, Holley was obviously still with Mater, and Becca was doing fine.

Ever since that week, Siddeley couldn't stop thinking about his "deal" with Becca.

He only called it a deal because he wasn't sure what else to call it.

"Later," is what they had agreed on. But _when_? That was the question that kept Siddeley awake at night.

More importantly, how would he convince Finn to even allow it?

Sometimes, it all seemed hopeless.

Of course, he had thought about going to Holley for advice. She always seemed to want Siddeley and Becca to be together.

Then, there was also the fact that Sid was terrified of Lightning.

Despite all that, Siddeley made his choice.

Today was the day, he could feel it as soon as he woke up. Despite what he told himself, it probably had something to do with the fact he had been dreaming about her—again. The dreams weren't dirty or weird, they were just... Being with Becca. Sitting together under the Arizona night sky. Holding her hand, sometimes.

Siddeley sighed. He knew he couldn't keep pacing around outside Becca's house, or she'd know something was up. There was no turning back now—who knows if anyone saw him walk over?

"Alright, Sid," he murmured to himself. "Now or never. Ready...?"

He stopped pacing. "No," he quietly answered himself.

Siddeley jumped at a sudden voice calling from across the street, " _Follow your dreams, man!_ " He turned to see Fillmore sitting in his yard, motioning for him to go further up to her house with a big grin on his face.

Siddeley half-heartedly waved with a smile that probably looked more like a nervous scowl, thinking back. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door.

"Siddeley?" Becca opened her door wider upon seeing a familiar face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi! Uh..." Siddeley grinned, unable to think of what to say next. God, Fillmore's watching me being awkward, isn't he? Siddeley thought.

Becca smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"Uh..." Siddeley was staring at Becca with his mouth open, waiting for words to come out. "Um." He breathed and closed his mouth. "Sorry, I..."

"No, no, it's fine." Becca laughed. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure, yeah." Siddeley nodded encouragingly. Becca took a step back so he could join her inside.

"Can I get you anything?" Becca asked, closing her front door.

"No, thanks." Siddeley threw her a glance over his shoulder as he made his way inside.

He paused. "I forgot how colorful your house was."

Becca laughed. "Why don't you take a seat?" She offered, motioning towards the living room.

"Yeah," he agreed. Siddeley sat down on one end of the couch, while Becca sat on the other.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." Siddeley sighed.

"So, what's up?" She asked, ignoring the comment about his greeting.

"I, uh... I wanted to talk to you." Siddeley was twiddling his fingers.

"'Bout what?" Becca asked.

"Remember a while ago... W-when you said... Well, after the, y'know... Lemon... Fever thing... Incident..."

"Yeah...?"

"Um, remember how I told you... You know. And you said..."

"I remember." Becca nodded.

"So, I guess I was just wondering, uh... D-d-do you...? I mean, we-maybe now that's it's been a while, maybe-Well, maybe not! I mean, it's only been-B-but, it's been _kind_ of a while since we—"

He was interrupted by Becca. "Sid, are you asking me out...?"

Siddeley glanced up from his hands and stared straight at Becca. "I mean, n-not if you don't want me to! I could—"

"Are you?" Becca grinned.

Siddeley swallowed. "Yes?"

"Took you long enough, don't you think?" She asked.

Siddeley's face turned a bit pink. "I-I wasn't sure if you meant, like, a few months, or..."

Becca shook her head. "I don't know, either."

"Are you... Ready, now...?" Siddeley timidly asked. "I... I-I couldn't figure out how to ask that and not be awkward." He frowned.

Becca laughed, then replied, "'Course I am."

"Really?" Sid's face lit up.

"Mmhm," she giggled. "Have anything in mind?"

"Uh... Well, there's always just food." He suggested.

"We could go to Flo's." Becca contributed.

"No—I mean—let's go somewhere nicer?"

Becca gave him a puzzled look.

"Sid, is Finn... Okay with...?"

"Uh... Well, no... B-but we—I mean—ugh, why can't I talk around you?!" Siddeley ran his hand over his face.

Becca couldn't help but smile at how awkward Siddeley was being. "What Finn doesn't know won't hurt him, is that right?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is that... Bad?"

"Well... Maybe." Becca considered. "But we could make it work, don't you think?"

"Of course." Siddeley nodded encouragingly.

Becca took his hand. "Good. Tell you what; I'll meet you past Wheel Well tonight. You know the place, up on the mountain?"

Siddeley nodded.

"Say, around... Seven-thirty?"

"Seven-thirt-seven-thirty sounds great." Siddeley grinned. "I'll be there."

"Good." Becca squeezed his hand as they stood up. "See you then."

Siddeley just smiled before leaving.

...

'What have I done,' is all Siddeley could think as he stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. 'I have to leave soon. To go on a date. With _Becca_.'

Holley was pounding on the door. "Siddeley! How much longer are you going to be in there for?!"

"Not long!" Siddeley called back with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, hurry up!" She ordered before walking away. He sighed once again.

"Okay..." he breathed. "Uh... Hair. Hair, hair, hair. Comb?" He murmured, searching the drawers. "Nope. No comb. Okay, uh..."

Hastily, Siddeley tried combing through his hair with his fingers. He inspected his work in the mirror and shrugged.

"Good enough," he sighed before opening the door.

"Finally," Holley frowned, rushing past him and slamming the door.

Siddeley stood there for a moment. "You're welcome..."

Oh, crap.

Finn.

Finn was sitting on one of the benches, working intently on something on his laptop.

Siddeley had no idea Finn was aboard the jet. He probably looked a nervous wreck, Finn was _bound_ to notice. How was he supposed to get past him?

Look at me, scared of my best friend like he's my father, Siddeley bitterly thought to himself. Maybe if I start walking now he won't—

"Siddeley?"

Siddeley froze at his friend's condescending tone. He turned around to see Finn hadn't even looked up from his work.

"Where are you off to?" Finn was still looking through his files.

"Uh... Well, I, uh..."

"Yes?" Finn glanced up.

"Uh..." Siddeley saw Holley walk out of the bathroom out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Holley! Was going to take me up to Wheel Well since I've never been! Right, Holley?"

Holley blinked at Siddeley and looked as if she wanted to say something. While Finn glanced back at her, Siddeley tried desperately to motion her to play along.

"Yes, of course," she replied with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "I'm sorry, I thought we weren't leaving until later," she improvised.

"No time like the present, am I right?" Siddeley grinned.

Holley laughed. "Sure. Ready, then?" She turned to Finn. "That's alright, isn't it?"

Finn still seemed doubtful, but supposedly bought most of it. "Don't blow anything up." He sighed.

Holley led Siddeley out of the jet. As soon as the ramp closed, she turned towards him with a glare.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Hey, relax!" Siddeley held his hands up defensively.

"Explain!" Holley demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay—but you have to _swear_ not to tell Finn."

"Did you kill someone?"

"What? No!"

"Then I swear I won't tell Finn."

Siddeley took a deep breath. "I asked Becca out."

"You did?!" Holley's face lit up. "Siddeley, that's fantastic!" She grinned.

"Gaaah, be quiet!" Siddeley shushed her. "Finn can't know."

"Yes, of course." Holley was still smiling. "So, what's the plan? Where are you going? Give me _details_!"

"First of all, you need to calm down. Finn's gonna hear you and know something's up." Siddeley sighed. "On top of the mountain, past Wheel Well."

Holley nodded. "What are you going to do all the way up there?"

"Hide from Finn, mostly. Don't wanna risk him catching us our first date." Sid shrugged.

Holley smirked. "Nothing else?"

"Holley!" Siddeley stared, appalled at his friend.

Holley laughed. "I'm kidding. And I promise I won't tell Finn."

"Thanks, Holley." Siddeley sighed. "I should go," he announced after glancing at his watch. "Oh, crap. Will you drive me?"

Holley smiled and said will a roll of her eyes, "Of course. Wanna keep Finn believing your little story, don't we?"

"Thank you so much, Holley. I owe you one."

"Actually more like two. Or three." She smirked. "Good luck, anyway."

...

Siddeley's heart was beating in his chest. Every other thought he had was panicked regret. He was going on a _date_. With _Becca._ What happens when Finn finds out? When happens when Lightning finds out?

What happens when he _gets there_?

A melodic voice interrupted his thoughts. "You made it!"

Siddeley looked up the trail to see Becca. Her face was slightly silhouetted from the sunset behind her, but he could tell she was grinning. He somehow managed to smile back, and jogged up to join her.

"So, you weren't stopped by Mr. British Intelligence?"

"Oh, I was stopped alright. Holley bailed me out." He breathed some sort of laugh.

"Thank god for Holley." Becca smiled.

"He's suspicious, but I don't think he'll bother me—not tonight, anyway."

"Good." Becca grinned.

Siddeley smiled as he sat down next to her. "What now?"

"Well," Becca sighed. "I doubt Finn'll come anywhere up here the rest of the night. Wanna go get a table at Wheel Well? Like you said—food."

"Sure." Siddeley smiled. "That's where I told Finn I'd be, anyway."

"With Holley?" She guessed.

"Yeah."

"Ah."

"After you," he smiled. Becca quietly giggled.

"Thanks."

"So... How've you been?" Sid asked as they started walking.

"Oh, you know." Becca shrugged. "Been helping Flo out a bit, uh... Practicing guitar, recently."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Not an expert, but it doesn't sound _terrible_... So..." She smiled to herself.

They tried making small talk the rest of the way to the restaurant, mostly about how Lightning's racing career was doing, what Holley and Mater have been up to, have Sarge and Fillmore tried killing each other recently, that Finn's Mr. I'm-Better-Than-You-Because-Of-My-Spy-Skills-And-Accent-But-I'm-Much-Too-Polite-To-Say-Such-A-Thing...

"There's a lot of people here." Siddeley frowned. "I don't know about this... What if Lightning shows up?"

"You worry too much. Come on, let's grab a table."

"See?" Becca smiled after they had claimed a table and sat down. "Nothing's exploding, or anything."

"Yet," Siddeley frowned.

Out of the corner of her eye, Becca saw their waiter approach them. "Good evening,"

Becca's smile quickly fell and Siddeley's face turned white.

"My name is Lightning, and I'll be your waiter. Now, that doesn't rhyme to any extent, but it's still funny 'cuz it's ironic."

"Lightning! What the hell are you doing here?" Becca scolded in a high whisper.

"Get it? 'Cuz lightning's fast and I'm a wait—never mind. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Having dinner!" Becca crossed her arms.

"So am I," Lightning replied.

Becca glanced over to the other side of the restaurant. "Yeah, you're date's gonna die of laughter if you don't get back to her soon." She observed, seeing Sally was trying very hard not to disturb the people around her by bursting into laughter.

"And this is Mater's bit." Becca added.

"Okay, one, he did it _once_. Two, we're best friends—we can steal each other's bits."

"That didn't sound right at _all_." Siddeley cut in.

Becca clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, while Lightning ignored him and continued.

"Just think of it as revenge for all the times he's said 'ka-chow'."

"Whatever you say." Becca rolled her eyes. "Now, could you leave us be? And don't go stealing Mater's bits."

"You know what I meant!" Lightning snapped, looking almost insulted. He poked Becca in the arm, then left to go back over to Sally.

"He's still staring at us." Siddeley observed.

"Siddeley, that was amazing." Becca laughed.

"What?" Siddeley asked.

"About what he said. I was gonna comment on it, but what you said was so much better." She grinned.

"Still staring..." Siddeley reminded her.

"Shut up and try to have a good time? I'll talk to him later." She smiled.

Their real waiter came over, and they ordered their meals. A few conversations accompanied dinner, mostly what they were talking about on the way to the restaurant.

"Uh, Becca?" Siddeley spoke up when they were finished. He let out a nervous laugh. "Hey, guess what?"

Becca raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I forgot my wallet... Since Holley drove me..."

Becca stared at him for a moment, then laughed. "That's alright, I've got mine."

"But—"

"Relax, I'm used to paying whenever I take Lightning out to dinner."

"Next time I promise I won't—"

"It's fine." She smiled, putting her hand on top of his for a moment.

Becca paid for their meal, and they were off.

...

"So," Becca sighed. They were back sitting under the stars, where they started their date. "Where do we go from here?"

"I mean... W-we could try maybe holding-holding hands or something. I-I mean, only if you want to, I don't wanna—not that I wouldn't like to, I just don't—"

"Sure." Becca interrupted him. "We can hold hands. Great idea." She smiled, taking his hand in hers.

They sat in comfortable silence for a minute.

"Finn's gonna be furious when he finds out." Siddeley sighed with a smile.

"Oh, let him be mad. Who cares?" Becca squeezed his hand.

"Well, he can be pretty terrifying..." Siddeley pointed out, then decided, "I don't care."

"Mm," Becca hummed, a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes and leaned up against Siddeley. "Good."

 **TA-DA! That didn't suck too much, right?**

 **And because this is a fic about the ship that I came up with randomly, it's, of course, appropriate that the best joke is something I accidentally wrote then decided to go with it.**

 **Don't go stealing your best friend's bits, kids.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated! ^^**


End file.
